


纽约，噢，纽约！

by Opheliaissleeping



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opheliaissleeping/pseuds/Opheliaissleeping
Summary: 没头没尾。我们去飙车吧，去把油门踩到底吧，我们去纽约吧。一个存档的小短篇，清水且乏味。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	纽约，噢，纽约！

他突然说要去公路旅行，给自己放个假，开着impala去做一个纽约客。Dean说这话的时候刚从犹他州一个不知道哪的小镇冲出去，他们刚在太阳升起前解决了两个食尸鬼，后视镜上都粘着血，盐湖沙漠的风混着沙子直直地冲进还没关上的车窗，Sam紧闭着眼睛以防自己双目失明。他当Dean是一时起意，要知道就在上个星期他才说自己以后要紧跟着克莱德的后尘扫荡整个美国大陆，要是把Dean的每一个想法都纳入他的思考范围内那他十几年前应该去报考斯坦福的心理学，以便撬开他哥的脑子看看里面是不是只有一团柴火。

Sam能给的最大的回应就是隔着眼皮翻了一个弧度完美的白眼，“你现在应该把车速从一百二十迈降下来以防我们被警察列为潜逃杀人犯，然后就近找个随便什么汽车旅馆让我洗个澡。”他从嘴里吐出一口沙子，“我讨厌温带大陆气候。”

“闭嘴吧书呆子。”Dean大笑出声，他心情正好，这可完蛋，一级警报，这个时候无论如何都不能打扰他，“好好睡一觉，等你醒来的时候你还能在科罗拉多吃个午饭，蔬菜沙拉配果汁，噢，你的最爱，Sam。”

Sam把靠背往后放了一段，脑袋靠在车门上跟着石子路的颠簸摇摇晃晃，看起来像个无奈的摇头。

他真的没想到Dean这次是认真的，就在他第二天等着Dean从便利店出来的时候他看见Dean举起了那张代表一切罪恶开端的，亮晃晃的，纽约观光手册。

“我在做梦。”Sam不可置信地喃喃。

“欢迎来到真实世界，帕西法尔。”

如果这是一部经典的西部牛仔片，此处长达三分钟的僵持和寂静应该配有风滚草的标准镜头，但是Sam只是微张着嘴，一双眼睛仿佛瞳仁都放大了。

“Sam？”

“...你居然背着我看了《头号玩家》。”Sam的声音听起来悲痛欲绝，“就在你给我剧透了《权力的游戏》大结局之后，你这个混蛋，你说这是一个应该留在时间胶囊里的保留节目。”

“我能有什么办法，我向来充满好奇心。”Dean毫无愧疚地发动了车子，“愿意相信时间胶囊更让我觉得好玩，bro，就像我说的，多接触点真实世界。”

他一路上都在发脾气，为了各种各样的东西挑刺，用Dean的话来说，“就是个难搞的婊子”。洗发水的稠度不对啦，牙膏不是薄荷味啦，剃须刀的刀片忘了及时更换啦，吧啦吧啦，诸如此类。Dean全当他弟弟的青春期第不知道多少次再次光临，一月一度，比女人的生理期都准时。Sam一路上都在对着那张观光手册圈圈点点，Dean毫不怀疑如果Sam想的话他甚至能打电话给出版社指出他们的手册上面有多少个语法和拼写错误然后宣告所有的手册都该回收直到他俩死了才准出版，但是幸运的是他早就习惯了，反正Sam也不会真的要求Dean回地堡或者自己打开车门搭个Uber坐回去，更多时候Sam只是在用抱怨来发泄一些烦闷压抑的情绪，所以Dean在自己的脑内装好了屏蔽仪并开始循环播放齐柏林。他弟弟的脾气他最清楚，三十多岁的大男人发起脾气来不比小姑娘难缠——毕竟他也是这样的，血缘关系，哈？

直到车子绕过堪萨斯从内布拉斯加穿过的时候Sam才开始闭嘴，于是，啪，战况结束。Dean终于开始挑起话题。

“解释一下你生理期突发的原因。”

“闭嘴。”Sam恶狠狠地说道，他当然不是真的要Dean闭嘴，从他调低音量的举动就看得出来。“只是没想到你真的突然开始度假，你知道，你刚从恶魔变回人类的时候甚至不许我在你面前提这个词。”而那个时候我担心你是不是要被血印搞坏脑子担心得要死。

“这不一样，Sam。”Dean耸起一边肩膀，方向盘往右打了个弯。“在我们俩都还能把脑袋安稳地放在肩膀上面的时候，是的，我也会喜欢度假的。听着歌来场公路旅行，去数数纽约有多少写字楼，嗯哼，我得说，这感觉不错。偶尔我也想看看不一样的生活。”

你是说正常人的生活。Sam没把这句话说出口，很多事情在争论了十几年之后就会变得毫无意义，就算是断肢都最多疼上个一两年，事后摁着伤疤当然还会隐隐作痛，但是无法改变事实，而Sam已经学会如何习惯和放弃追求——倒不是说有多不甘，只是，Dean在天秤的另一端，压倒性的胜利，精准靶心，毫无悬念。

这让他觉得一切不是那么重要了。

Sam撇了下嘴，默许地重新把音量调高。

但他依旧是个难搞的婊子。尤其是在八月份的美洲大陆上，热气顺着任何一丝可能的缝隙往旅馆房间里钻，更难受的是它们并不受盐粒的影响，自然气候比超自然事件还要让人崩溃。Sam不停地把头发往后捋，汗滴就悬在他的眉骨上，他的长发每到此时就变得无比碍事，头发长得只能用皮筋捆起来，但同时，头发又短得不足以捆住所有的头发，当两侧的头发第五次从耳边滑下时，Dean推开门，听见里面的北美野兽低吼咒骂的声音。

他的脑内屏蔽仪再次打开，这次播放的是ACDC。

俄亥俄有个游乐园——这么说不太准确，毕竟就连开生日派对的后院都可以算游乐园——一个还算设施齐全的游乐园，开在一个人工湖旁边，池子里面喂着几只灰扑扑的鸭子，21世纪的游乐园并不怎么受欢迎，更何况这个游乐园旧得大概有Dean的年龄一半大了。云霄飞车的护栏上面摸一把可以粘上满手五颜六色的锈壳，还散发着某种暴雨前的潮湿味道，孩子们在冰淇淋车旁边倚成一排，拇指在INS和Twitter之间来回切换，蜜粉色的唇彩和混着荷尔蒙气息的古龙水是现时代的标志，Dean挤进队伍里点了一个香草和巧克力的双球冰淇淋，Sam看着那群明显未满16岁的孩子对他投去的目光，无声地叹气。

“新世纪的人类从不懂得享受生活。”Dean愤愤不平地咬了一口蛋筒，“手机和电脑，电脑和手机，没完没了，连Cass都知道人生价值，现在的人连炸鸡翅都不如。说不定再过几年恶灵就要发展线上服务了，等着吧，Sam，到时候可有我们忙的。”他说话时嘴唇上还沾着一点奶油，Sam默默地给他递了纸巾，Dean撅起嘴胡乱抹了一把，“去他妈的，这个世界完了，真该让Lucifer他们看看，不等天启，Facebook就可以毁灭人类。”而Sam不动声色地站在一旁听着，等Dean骂骂咧咧吃完最后一口蛋筒时低下头吻了他。

阳光正好，Sam半睁着眼睛，还能看到Dean的睫毛颤动。

“你和太阳都好热。”Dean就着Sam的衣领抹了把嘴巴，“热死了，滚开，我要去树荫的地方坐着。”

他刚走了两步，有奖射箭那边就传出一声哭叫。他们俩对视一眼，一个过去看情况一个开始找游乐园的工作人员，等到那个八岁的小孩子终于愿意抽抽搭搭说话的时候，Dean和Sam才听明白她是走丢了。

感谢随身携带的FBI证件才让他们俩能帮忙守着而不像两个热切的人口贩子，在Dean已经打光了所有的有奖打枪的靶子后他们俩终于等到了一个三十出头的女人提着大包小包哭着跑过来。沃尔玛的购物袋上面还绑着一个小熊维尼的气球。

“你妈妈是小熊维尼”这句话被Sam一肘子捅回了Dean肚子里面。

只言片语并不能拼凑出什么完整的心碎爱情故事。Dean深知一个人带孩子的辛苦，倒不是说他有多体谅John…他的余光扫过那个巨大的影子，好吧，一个人带孩子真的很辛苦。Dean当然不是那个看起来富有同理心的，他负责把小姑娘抱上车，隔着街道懒洋洋地看着Sam和那个女人攀谈。Sam并不能算有多怜悯，套话的时候百分之七十是冷静客观的分析，另外百分之三十才是同情，有时候他怀疑过是否这些只是Sam的套话手段（因为他真的很擅长），毕竟十几年的打磨让他们俩都不再对人际关系感兴趣。但说到底，那是他弟弟，他见过Sam真正柔软的一面，他的小弟弟眼眶通红，声音被哽得断断续续，像个拥抱饥渴症的大号布偶娃娃。

他撑着下巴漫无目的想着，啊，糟糕，他忘记了找那个老板要奖励玩偶，明明他盯着那个泰迪熊挺久了。

Sam帮忙送走这对母女之后Dean开始嘟囔抱怨地喊饿，说Sam花了太多时间在谈话上，“连单亲妈妈都不放过，你真是个混蛋。”他用那种夸张的揶揄口吻说着，Sam知道他只是在吃醋。

“她和你说什么了？噢Sam，别告诉我她给了你电话号码。”

“闭嘴。”Sam再次轻声说道，“你到底要不要去吃晚餐。”

“我也以为他会一直爱我，我们从小学就认识了，你知道，就是那种无聊、无聊、无聊的青梅竹马，他就住在我隔壁，我成年那天结的婚。

“人是会变的，当你每天起床吃饭睡觉面前都是这个人的时候，你就会觉得他像条寄生虫霸占了你全部的生活，无聊的对话，早餐午餐晚餐，任何事情都能吵起来，哪怕只是不一样的电视节目都能吵个半天，我们不断地和好，但是每一次，我都知道他在离我原来越远。

“我扔掉了他所有的东西然后叫他滚出去，那天晚上我以为我的眼泪已经流干了，电影里面总喜欢有那些把代表过去的东西扔掉然后权当无事时发生的情节，但是你知道，你没法好起来，太阳第二天照常升起时你也不可能摆脱这种委屈，眼泪依然会在你想起他的每一秒涌出来，然后你无比清晰地意识到，你们很久之前就已经失去对方了。”

Sam扭过头看着旁边的Dean，他走路时总是微微要挡在Sam前面一点，四十岁的人眼角爬上了不少细纹，尽管他依然可以在酒吧游走自如，对着每一个身材火辣的酒保和二十来岁的年轻女性保有魅力，让Sam相信到了老年（如果他们有的话）Dean也会是最经典的那一款suger daddy。但也只有他知道湿冷的天气Dean身上的旧伤已经开始彰显出征兆，他会备着一些止疼药，缝合伤口时也不像二十岁那样能咬着牙一点声音也不发出来，大部分时间他喜欢呆在自己的房间里面翻找各种各样的新老电影和英美剧，捧着垃圾食品大嚼特嚼，下午五点之后就会开始找啤酒，对着控制他饮食的Sam大发脾气，把Sam的东西翻得到处都是。如果不是猎魔他一定是孩子口中那个街角别墅里面住着的古怪单身汉，但说回来，如果不猎魔的话Dean不会是这个Dean。

他想起刚刚撑在车子旁边发呆的Dean，目光扫过街道的夕阳，一片燃烧了四十年的宇宙平静地守在那里，好像还可以燃烧更久。

Sam觉得自己今天格外地多愁善感。

Dean有点疑惑于他的沉默，他转头看着Sam，Samantha，Samuel，Sammy，他的Sammy像个刚成年的大男孩，眼眶通红，声音被哽得断断续续，像个拥抱饥渴症的大号布偶娃娃。

Sam用肩膀撞了撞他的，揉揉眼睛，用力吸了下鼻子掩盖鼻音。

“走吧，我们吃完汉堡就上路，今晚就到纽约。”

他想了想，补充了一句。

“我开车。”

END.


End file.
